Taboo
by Grey Streaked Fur
Summary: Bonnie has a new babysitter who happens to be in on a very well guarded secret. One that goes against everything that nearly every toy believes.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first Toy Story...story. I've had this idea for a while and have decided to run with it. I apologize for any spelling/ layout mistakes, I'm writing from an iPad...

I don't own Disney...or Pixar...or Marvel...*sigh*

* * *

The late afternoon sun hung lazily in the sky, slowly sinking behind the houses across the street. The chilly, early spring day approached its end as the remaining light poured into Bonnie's room, basking it in a soft, golden glow. Several of Bonnie's toys forced themselves not to blink as the brilliant light blinded them. Bonnie had faced herself away from the window, the front of her looked completely shadowed.

"More tea Woody?" She asked the toy to her immediate right. She paused, as though waiting for an answer. "No, are you sure?...Mr. Pricklepants! We don't steal tea from other guests!" She said with a scouring look at the stuffed porcupine across the table. She moved the small cup in front of him over to Mrs. Potatohead. "That was very rude of you, I'm sorry Queen Potato," She apologized.

"Bonnie, sweetheart, it's too dark outside to leave the lights off," Her mother said from her bedroom doorway. She was wearing a fancy dress and her shiny black shoes that Bonnie sometimes liked to try on. Her mother flipped on the bedroom light as the last signs of daylight faded.

"The babysitter should be here in a few minutes."

"Where are you going?"

"Daddy and I are going to a fancy dinner for his work. We will be home late after you go to bed, so you won't see us again until tomorrow morning."

"Is Mrs. Harding babysitting again?" Bonnie asked with a slight frown. Mrs. Harding was an old lady that lived down the road, though she was kind, she always fell asleep in front of the television and wasn't very fun to play with.

"No, Mrs. Harding is still on vacation in Florida. Tonight, a nice young lady named Roxy is going to watch you."

"Will I like her?"Her mother smiled down at her as she blindly put in her earrings.

" I'm sure you will."

Just then the doorbell rang, Bonnie heard her father answer the door.

"You must been Roxy," her father said in his deep voice "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Anderson," and airy voice responded.

Bonnie's mother headed down the hall to greet the new sitter. "Hello Roxy, thanks so much for offering to babysit on such short notice."

"It's no problem, I love watching kids!"

Bonnie got up from her seat and headed towards the doorway, curious and a bit nervous. She was painfully shy around new people. The toys glanced uneasily at each other behind her back; Andy's old toys had experienced teenage sitters before, and none of them had ever paid much attention to Andy or Molly, instead they spent the evening talking on the phone with friends.

Bonnie peaked around the corner, too shy to come out and meet the stranger. She caught a glimpse of a unknown tall figure from around the hall bend.

"Now Bonnie just ate dinner a half hour ago, she is allowed to play with her toys until eight-thirty and should be in bed by nine. She may have a yogurt if she get hungry before bed. If she has any sweets now she will be up all night. She's very well behaved, but is going through a phase of fearing the dark. If any kind of trouble occurs, there is a set of numbers on the kitchen counter."

"Sounds good." Roxy said happily.

"Dear, we should be leaving now before we wind up late," Bonnie's father urged, the scratchy sound of his coat could be heard as he slid it on.

"Yes, yes, alright. Let's say goodnight to Bonnie first...Bonnie, would you come here?" she called down the hall. Bonny hesitated before scurrying to her mother's side and hid behind her leg. She covered her face in the silky black material her mother was wearing.

"Bonnie, this is Roxy." Bonnie glanced up at her new sitter; she was tall, taller than her mother! Her hair was a deep, bright red and she had blue eyes that were hidden behind large framed glasses. On her arm she carried a large brown messenger bag. Roxy kneeled down to the little girl's height before speaking.

"Hello Bonnie, it's nice to meet you," Bonnie responded by hiding her face again. Her mother ruffled her hair reassuringly.

"Sweetheart, Daddy and are leaving now. We'll see you tomorrow," She said before giving her daughter a kiss.

"Bye, Peanut," her father said form the front door, trying to hide his impatience. Bonnie sorrowfully waved goodbye.

"We should be home no later than one," Bonnie's mother said to Roxy, "Goodbye."

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Anderson!" Roxy waved as they closed the door behind them. The door shut and the two were now alone.

"So Bonnie, would you like to play any games?" Roxy asked as she turned to look over at her. Bonnie looked down nervously at her feet.

"...How about you show me some of your toys?" The sitter's kind voice reminded her of the nice boy that came by several months ago and gave her Woody and all his friends. She gave her a faint smile and showed her to her room.

Bonnie sat down in her seat at the tea party table. Roxy pointed to the space between Rex and Totoro.

"Mind if I sit between these two lovely gentlemen?" she asked, trying her best to get Bonnie to warm up to her.

The little girl nodded. Roxy scooted the two slightly further apart, sitting Indian style, she placed her brown bag in her lap.

"Would you like to introduce me to some of your friends?" Bonney shrugged, unsure about talking to a stranger. "Well, It just so happens I have a little friend of my own, Maybe you would be more comfortable introducing the others to him instead."

Curious, Bonnie looked up as her sitter rummaged through her large bag.

"Here he is!" Roxy said, pulling out a figurine from a small pouch. The plastic man stood about seven inches tall and was decorated in red, white, and blue. The mask he wore gave away his superhero status.

"What's his name?" Bonnie asked, speaking up for the first time.

"His name is Captain America, the first Avenger! He's one of the bravest and strongest toys...I mean, "action figures" I know."

"You're pretty old to have a toy." Bonnie pointed out.

"He's an _action figure_, and he used to be my brother's. My brother, Josh, liked to collect superheros." she responded stiffly. Bending the figure's legs into a sitting position on the table.

"Did your brother not want them anymore?"

"No, he loved them all very much...He got sick a few years ago and he...went away," Trying not to bring up something as complex as death to a five year old.

"Where did he go?"

"He went to heaven," Roxy sighed, brushing a finger across Captian America's shoulder. Bonnie may not have completly understood death, but she was not unfamiliar with it.

"My Nanna went to heaven too. I miss her a lot; do you miss your brother?"

"Everyday," Roxy sniffed, rubbing her nose with a freckled hand. Bonnie looked for a way to cheer her up again.

"Woody is like Captian America; he is brave too!" Bonnie said with a smile as she pointed to the cowboy next to her. "Best cowboy in the whole, wild west!...and this is Dolly and Trixi and the Evil Doctor Porkchop and..."

Her sitter's smile rapidly returned with each new introduction.

* * *

After Bonnie had introduced all of her toys to Roxy, the tea party table had escalated into a wonderland of magic and adventure. Captain America, Buzz and Woody fought against the evil Dolly and her dinosaur minions to save the Peas-in-a-Pod and the aliens. The mission was cut short when Bonnie suddenly stopped playing.

"What's the matter?" Roxy asked.

"I have to go to the bathroom, really bad!"

"Well, then go, silly. I promise we won't continue without you." Bonnie smiled with thanks before rushing down the hall, grabbing her backside as she ran. Roxy giggled, and turned her attention to the toys scattered around her.

"So everyone, it's nice to meet you. You certainly have a wonderfully creative kid to play with you."

As expected, none of the toys moved, they laid silently on the wood floor.

"Well, these guys arn't a very exciting bunch, are they Captain?" The toy (_ahem, action figure_) in her hand sat up suddenly.

"Oh Roxy, there is no need to be mean; they are unresponsive out of instinct. It is only natural."

The other toys felt shocks of fear run through their bodies at the gross display of the broken taboo.

* * *

Should I continue this little project? Reviews and critical feedback are both welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Due to the wonderful reviews I have gotten, I have decided to continue this little story. I hope you all will continue to review...the more reviews, the more drive I have to finish a chapter! Thanks!

There have been some corrections (spelling and autocorrect errors) done to the first chapter. Sometimes iPads are really poopy.

* * *

All of Bonnie's toys were frozen with fear and confusion. It was just an unspoken taboo for a toy to talk to a human, no matter how much they loved their owner. Most toys went their entire existence without breaking their most guarded secret. The revelation of such a things to humans could lead to dire consequences.

Woody admitted with both shame and pride that he had only broke the taboo once, to stop and escape from the destructive child, Sid Phillips. He was glad to think that Sid never harmed another toy after that incident. Still, breaking the taboo had been very risky for him and those mutant toys, but returning to Andy had been worth it. Now, Woody couldn't help but have a sickening feeling in his fabricated gut. No one had been in any danger, toy or human. There was no acceptable reason for a toy to be speaking to a human, just to idly chat!

Perhaps toy superheroes were incredibly stupid, but Woody couldn't help but feel like that wasn't the case; that Captain America certainly didn't speak like a dimwit.

"I know Captain, that was a bit rude...My apologies everyone; I certainly don't find you boring, I haven't even properly met you." Roxy whispered. The room only answered with silence. She let out a disappointed sigh.

"What did you expect?" Captain America asked the young lady. Woody watched as he jumped out of her hand and gracefully landed onto the wooden floor, using his shield to balance himself out. "They assume we are completely insane."

"We pretty much are," Roxy laughed quietly.

"Speak for yourself."

They suddenly paused and listened, making sure Bonnie was still in the bathroom. When they realized the coast was still clear, the Captain began walking amongst the unmoving toys. He picked up one of Mr. Potatohead's ears in front of him and returned it to its owner a few feet away.

"I believe this belongs to you, valued citizen," The action figure said dutifully as he placed the ear next to one of Potatohead's arms.

"It's rude not to thank someone," Roxy scolded, glaring at the plastic potato.

"Roxy..." The Captain warned in an equally reprimanding tone. "There is no need to thank me," He assured the spud.

"I know I'm being impatient, I'm just so used to the toys talking back at home," Roxy said defensively.

"Action figures."

"Right, sorry."

Woody and several of the other toys had to suppress shuddering at what happened next.

A familiar purring noise could be heard coming from around the corner of Bonnie's bed. Roxy jumped slightly at the sound before turning peered around the corner, his small mouth contorted into his famous grin.

"Oh, hello there!" Roxy said in her usual, airy voice. Totoro gleefully waddled over.

"Well, I'll be..." Captain America whistled "I'm quite surprised!"

Totoro had certainly lost his mind! Woody wished there was some way to stop him, but being unable to move made it impossible.

"It's good to see that someone wanted to say hi," Roxy said with approval. She scratched the top of the stuffed animal's head. He let out another low purr.

"My neighbor To-to-ro..." she half sang under her breath. She reduced the song to simply humming as she continued to pet him. Totoro jumped into her lap with a joyous leap.

"Looks like I have a new friend," Roxy laughed, enveloping him in a large hug.

A flush of the toilet and the sound of running water could suddenly be heard from down the hall. The Captain and Roxy shared a nervous glance. The action figure fell lifelessly to the floor just as the pitter-patter of feet could be heard racing to the bedroom.

"Did I miss anything?" Bonnie cried anxiously, looking around the room.

"Nothing much...the battle remains at a stand-still," Roxy explained, "Though I did get to know your friend here."

"Totoro!" Bonnie smiled, picking up the now expressionless toy from her sitter's lap. He really likes hugs!" She explained, embracing her stuffed animal.

"I know, he told me," Roxy said.

Bonnie giggled, not knowing how truthful she was being.

* * *

A few hours later Roxy had just finished helping Bonnie get ready for bed. The little girl was already dressed and had her teeth brushed. She gotten into bed with all her favorite toys and was now listening to Roxy tell her a story about a little girl named Clara and a nutcracker doll. Bonnie gasped in awe as her imagination fueled the thoughts of talking toys and an evil Rat King. The Land of Sweets was very captivating to her. She hung on Roxy's every word until she finished.

"...and the next morning, Clara woke up underneath the Christmas tree, the handsome Nutcracker still in her arms. The end."

"Did Clara ever go back to the Land of Sweets and see the Nutcracker and the Sugar Plum Fairy again?"

"I don't know, I hope she did though," Roxy said.

"Me too, can you tell me another story?" Bonnie pleaded, giving her sitter her best puppy dog eyes.

"No, not tonight, it's already twenty minutes past your bedtime. I'll tell you another one next time I come over, how does that sound?"

Bonnie nodded "Do you know anymore stories about magical toys?" She asked, hugging Dolly close to her.

"Yes I do. It's called 'The Steadfast Tin Soldier'."

"Ohhh, I can't wait!" Bonnie exclaimed with bent down and turned on the shiny heart night-light on the wall.

"Would you like me to leave the door open?"

"Uh huh."

"Alright, remember, I'll just be out in the living room. You can call me if you get scared." Roxy picked up Captain America from the nightstand and turned off the main lights.

"Wait!" Bonnie cried, before Roxy had even left the room. The sitter looked over her shoulder. "Can you kiss me goodnight?"

"Uhh, sure?" Roxy breathed, feeling slightly uncomfortable. None of the other kids she watched had asked her to do that. She bent down and gave the little girl a peck on the forehead.

"Can you kiss Dolly goodnight too?" Roxy bent down a second time, giving the fabric doll a quick kiss as well."Goodnight."

"...and Slinky dog?"

To much of her embarrassment, Roxy ended kissing each of the toys before Bonnie was satisfied.

* * *

After Bonnie had fallen asleep, her toys crept under the bed to have a meeting.

"What were you thinking fluff-for-brains?" Mr. Potatohead hissed at Totoro. Several of the toys murmured in agreement .The creature gave them a rumbling growl as an answer.

" Alright guys, calm down," Woody said, trying to be the mediator. After all, he was the only other toy in the room that had broken the taboo. "It's obvious she already knew."

"That America guy must have been dropped on the head too many times...talking to his owner," Slinky commented.

"Well, they did admit they were insane..." Hamm added.

"Still, what they are doing is horrific!" Baron cried dramatically, raising a paw to his forehead, looking faint.

"I think she was really nice; she kissed us all goodnight," one of the Peas said, rolling over to Totoro. Totoro smiled down at him.

"Lots of humans are nice!" Potatohead spat "Andy was nice, Bonnie is nice, but that doesn't mean we should go around talking to them!"

The pea quivered and bolted back to the pod.

"Look, I don't think we should be making such a big deal out of this; it's obvious she has been keeping our secret. Maybe we should just talk to the superhero and let him tell us his story." Woody suggested, noticing the rising tension.

"Sounds good to me cowboy," Dolly nodded.

"What about you Buzz?"

"Alright."

"Jessie?"

"Guess ah can't argue with that."

"Alright, everyone vote...Who thinks we should approach this Captain America guy?"Woody counted the raised hands twice to make sure.

"Alright, let's go talk to him...Buzz, Jess, come with me."

* * *

The three toys crept down the small hallway and scurried behind the potted plant just outside the living room. The television was on and they could just see Roxy's feet on the floor, just on the other side of the couch.

"Alright, now he should be in the bag over there," Woody said, pointing the the brown bag by the side table. The three rushed over to the bag and were just about to open in when Roxy spoke.

"Man, I hate Algebra 2...does this answer look right to you?"

"Hey, don't ask me; I'm not good with math," The gang froze at the sound of the Captain's voice. They exchanged glances of horror; Did they communicate all the time?

"Gee, what a bundle of help you are."

"Hey, it's not like you couldn't have taken Mr. Fantastic or the Beast over with you instead...even Batman could help you; they have all been reading your textbooks."

"If I had taken one of them, they would have convinced me to spend the entire night studying rather than play with Bonnie... No. Thank. You," Roxy said grudgingly. "Besides, there was only enough room for one of you with all the homework I had to stuff in there. You're my best friend, so the choice was a no brainer."

Captain America let out a funny cough which was followed by a long silence. The trio heard the rustling of papers and the scratching of a pencil.

"I think you may have forgotten a zero..." The Captain said quietly.

"Oh...thanks."

Woody, Buzz and Jess hurried back to Bonnie's bedroom, unsure of what else to do.

* * *

A/N: All comments and critiques are welcome. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry that I have waited so long to update this story...I honestly wasn't sure where I wanted to take it. This story was based on a "what if?" Type question and I never really thought of taking it very far, but because of the demand of more, I chose to continue it.

Thank you for reading, please review! I love to hear your thoughts, and if you have any plot ideas you might want to see, please review or send me a PM.

I don't own Disney, Pixar, Marvel or DC

* * *

Two months had passed since Roxy had come to babysit Bonnie. The shock she had given the little girl's toys had dimmed slightly in the passing weeks, but it certainly wasn't forgotten. Every once in a while the topic would weasel its way into conversations, giving Bonnie's room brief periods of uneasiness from the ongoing debate on the subject.

Woody, however, constantly thought about that night and was anxious for Roxy to come by again. He assumed she was likely to at some point; Bonnie loved her. None of the toys could argue that she wasn't skilled at her job. With the impending return of the enigma named Roxy, Woody had been coming up with several different ways to confront the heroic action figure, Captain America. He would spend several hours bouncing ideas off of a reluctant Buzz when the Anderson's left the house.

"Maybe we could signal to the Captain when the girls have their backs turned... let him know we want to talk. Maybe he'll sneak back into Bonnie's room when she falls asleep," he pondered as he paced back and forth on the window sill over Bonnie's bed.

"Easy cowboy," Buzz stopped him, placing a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "I think you've been letting the situation get the better of you. We're not even sure if she's coming back."

"Of course she'll be back, Buzz! You saw how great she was with Bonnie, and it's only a matter of time before the Anderson's have to leave again," He said, brushing off the space man's hand.

Buzz just sighed and shook his head while he gazed down at the other toys in Bonnie's room as they interacted with each other.

"This is a touchy situation Woody," he said finally. He turned back to his friend, the sun sharply reflected off the side of his helmet. "I want to know just as much as you do, but I feel that we shouldn't push too hard. There has to be a reasonable explanation...We just have to sit tight for now," With that, Buzz hopped down onto the desk below,where Trixi and Rex were playing some sort of air-shooter game, leaving the cowboy to ponder over his thoughts.

* * *

Of course, eventually, Woody was right.

About two weeks later, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson needed to attend an old friend's wedding. Bonnie was so excited when she discovered that Roxy was coming over for an entire day, that she began drawing pictures of Captain America to show off.

"See Woody," she said, holding the crayon and paper artwork so he could see it, "It's you and the Captain fighting off bad guys,"

Woody continued to stare with the same blank, plastic expression he always donned, but the sensation of anxiety and fear crept through him.

* * *

The morning of the event, little Bonnie jumped out of bed, happily greeting the world with laughter and energy. Woody could hear her in the kitchen, asking her mother when Roxy would becoming over. Mrs. Anderson's laughter reverberated down the hall.

This time, when the doorbell rang, Bonnie bolted out of her room, dropping the Baron in her excitement.

The toys all glanced nervously at each other, except perhaps Totoro, who let out a rumble that sounded much like a purr.

"She's here, she's here!" Bonnie shouted at the front of the house. The group could hear front door open with its usual creeky, groan.

"Hello Roxy," Mrs. Anderson greeted cheerfully, stepping back to let the young woman in.

"Hey, Mrs. Anderson," Roxy answered, adjusting the suede bag resting on her shoulder.

"Roxy!" Bonnie cried, tugging on the babysitters shirt, demanding attention.

"Howdy kiddo, how have you been?" The teen bent down to meet her at eye level.

"Good! Did you bring Captain America? I drew lotsa pictures for him to see. I can't wait for him and Woody to save the day again! Did you bring any other cool toys? Huh?!"

"Goodness Bonnie, slow down," Mrs. Anderson chuckled.

"It's fine," Roxy laughed, "Yeah, I brought the Captain, I'm sure he'll love your artwork and know he's excited to save the day with your brave cowboy...and I did bring a few more friends of mine for us to play with,"

"Yey!" Bonnie giggled, and spun around in gleeful circles, dancing in a carefree world that only a child could experience.

Mrs. Anderson was barely able to go over specifics for the afternoon, before Roxy was being pulled away by a toddler's hands.

"Alright, have fun you two," Mrs. Anderson sighed in defeat, " Roxy, you know my number, just in case,"

"I sure do, enjoy the wedding!" Roxy managed to say before being forced down the hall.  
Mrs. Anderson smiled, it was good to see that Bonnie had taken such a liking to her new babysitter.

"Captain, Captain! I drew you fighting bad guys!" Bonnie said to the action figure, once he was retrieved from the suede bag.

"Those look marvelous Bonnie...is he punching Rex in the face?" She pointed to the picture in the center of the collection.

"Yeah, the evil Rex ate an entire village of people made out of chocolates pretzels!"  
"He must have gotten quite the stomach ache."

"He had to go to the hospital and had to drink lots of icky medicine to feel better," Bonnie explained," he deserved it for eating all those people,"

"He certainly did," Roxy said with fascination. Where did this little girl come up with all these stories?

"Oooh, what's this?!" Bonnie said suddenly, and reached into Roxy's open bag. She pulled out a miniature woman made completely out of clear plastic.

"Hey now, it's not polite to go through other people's belongings without their permission," Roxy scolded, taking the bag away from her.

Bonnie was suddenly very scared, would she have to go into time out?!

"I'm sorry!" She whimpered, holding out the clear action figure to her babysitter.

"It's alright, I'm not mad. You can go through my bag if you would like, I just want to ask first next time, okay?" Roxy reassured her.

"Okay," Bonnie nodded feeling a little better.

"The lovely lady you have in your hands is Invisible Woman... You know about the Fantastic Four, right?" Roxy sighed at the blank stare she was receiving.

"How can I still see her if she's invisible?" Bonnie asked, observing the see through, yet still visible figure in her hands.

"Well, it would be pretty silly if they made truly invisible to- **action figure**- It would be hard to play with something you can't see."

"Oh...so we pretend we can't see her?"

"Exactly," Roxy smiled, " Well, since you don't know her, I'm going to assume you don't know this guy?" She asked, holding up an armored man wearing a green, hooded cape.

"Nu uh," Bonnie shook her head.

"This here is Doctor Doom...he's an evil guy in the comics, but I would like to think my friend here is nicer than that."

"Ooooh..." Bonnie gasped, "Do you think he and the Evil Doctor Porkchop will try to take over the world?"

"You might be right...we should watch out for them," Roxy whispered, as though she was trying to keep the toys from overhearing.

"...Do you know who this is?" Holding up another figure that appeared to be slightly taller than the other two.

"It's a blue Wookie!" Bonnie cried, grabbing it with excitement.

Roxy stared at the toddler blankly for several seconds before bursting out in laughter.

"No..." She finally managed to say after she calmed down, "He's an X-Men called Beast,"

"X-Men?" Bonnie repeated,cluelessly.

"Sweetie, we are going to have to get you into comic books when you're older," Roxy said with a shake of her head.

"Is he a bad guy too?" She asked, wearily looking down in her hand.

"Not at all, he might look a little different, but he's a superhero too, and a smart one at that!"

"Okay," Bonnie nodded, placing him safely in the crook of her arm along with the others.

"Please tell me you know this last one..." Roxy finished, pulling the last action figure out from her bag.

"Batman!" Bonnie shouted happily, knowing she was correct.

"Oh thank heavens," Roxy muttered under her breath.

"He is the night!" Bonnie said, "Daddy watches the movies sometimes...I'm too little to watch them now,"

"It's alright, you'll have plenty of time to see them when you grow up," Roxy said as she watched Bonnie carefully set them down on her table. " Uh oh!"

"What! What is it?! " Bonnie's gasped, jumping up.

"I think Doctor Doom and Evil Doctor Porkchop have formed an alliance!"

" Huh?"

"I think they formed a team," Roxy explained.

"Oh no! They have brain washed the Woody, Buzz and the superheroes into attacking the city! Now Dolly and her dinosaur minions must become good guys to help stop them from destroying everything in their path!"

"Quick! Protect the citizens!" Roxy cried dramatically, clutching onto Totoro and the Potatohead family.

* * *

After playing for several hours the girls realized that morning had passed and the afternoon sun hung high in the sky. The gurgling of their stomachs alerted them of the vastly approaching lunch time.

"I'm hungry," Bonnie moaned, just after the dinosaurs had laid siege to the Evil Fortress.

"Me too, " Roxy agreed, patting her rumbling stomach, " Want me to make us some lunch?"  
"Yes please...can we have a picnic?" She asked, looking up at the clear, blue sky.

"We sure can, let's go see what's in the fridge, Do you want to bring any toys on our outing?"

"No, mom said I should keep my toys inside today, last time I played outside they got all dirty and it took mommy forever to clean up Woody and Jessie,"

"All right, fair enough," Roxy shrugged, " I'm sure they need a rest, they had a busy morning."

"You're right, they all need a nap!"

"Shh... Let's not wake them then," Roxy whispered. Bonnie giggled into her hands.

"Ok."

The two of them tiptoed out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen.

Realizing that the coast was clear, Captain America sat up from his spot on the floor.  
"See, I told you guys this would be fun,"

The Invisible Woman peeked around the Tinker Toys she had been hiding behind.  
"You're right, Captain, that was the most fun I have had in years!"

"It was a refreshing experience, " Batman agreed from his position on the the computer desk. He used a desk leg to slide down to the floor.

"It was quite exhilarating. Though I didn't overly enjoy being described as a blue Wookie..."

"Lighten up, Chewy," Invisible Woman snickered,"The girl is only five years old,"

"Besides, Star Wars is better known than the X-Men," Doctor Doom added as he crawled from the "Evil Fortress" that resided under Bonnie's bed. "However, I don't see why I always have to be the supervillain,"

"It's your character, stupid. How many superheroes do you think would go by Doctor Doom?"

"Maybe in the comics or the movies, but I am a seven inch tall, plastic mold. I definitely won't be causing much doom to anyone."

"Alright everyone, no need to make a scene in front of strangers. Remember that we are not at home," The Captain warned, wielding his shield closely to his chest.

"Hold it right there Captain Brainless!"

The action figures turned around in unison, suddenly facing a very angry .

"I'm sorry, citizen spud, but I don't understand why you are so upset," Captain America said with caution.

"Oh I'm angry, alright, What makes you think you can go around talking to your owners?!"

Woody placed a hand on his friend, "Settle down, Potatohead, this isn't how we treat guests," his voice was calm but his insides raged with an almost similar anger.

The other action figures gaped at their leader.

"You spoke to Roxy in front of other toys?!" Doom groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That was a bonehead move, Captain," the Invisible Woman scoffed and slapped the back of his head. "I thought we promised we would only keep our conversations with her in our house?"

Bonnie's toys gasped at her words; do all of Roxy's toys break the taboo?

"Easy Sue, there is no need to let things become violent," Beast said, patting her clear arm in reassurance, "That was a rather asinine move though," he added to the Captain.

"It was Roxy's idea; she figured that if she could prove to other toys that she knows our secret, that they would open up to her. I wasn't keen on the idea, but she kept insisting before we had arrived last time."

"Well, it's safe to say it didn't go over well," Batman pointed out to the angry and confused room of toys.

"Well, this big guy took to the idea-!" Was all Captain America managed to say before being smothered by the giant, stuffed Totoro.

"Look, what we really want to know is why. Why do you speak to your human?" Woody demanded.

"It's sick and wrong, not to ment-" Woody stopped Potatohead from taking things too far, by snatching his mouth right of his face. Potatohead angrily attempted to take it back, but Woody was too quick for him.

"We know you must have a good reason," Buzz interjected.

The five action figures all glanced at each other with melancholic expressions.

" Alright...it's only fitting that you should know..."

* * *

A/N: Uh, oh...cliff hanger!


End file.
